We Made It
by Bplum27
Summary: Eren and the Survey Corp finally made it to Eren's basement. But when they arrive, Eren is still in the grieving process of the tragic incident that happened 5 years ago. Will Mikasa and Levi's comforting words and actions get him out, or will he stay in the process for longer. -May contain minor spoilers (not 100% sure)-
1. Why Should He Rest?

**Hello! Welcome to my first Fanfiction!**

**One thing to know about me, I LOVE depressing shit and dark humor.**

**So****, this maybe wont be the last time I write some depressing Fics...****ANYWAYS!**

**I will leave some notes at the end, and feedback will be greatly appreciated!**

**Warnings:**

**-MAY CONTAIN MINOR SPOILERS! (not 100% sure)**

**-Minor swearing.**

**So... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The words Eren would use in this moment isn't extreme happiness or relief, he would use nauseus and hollow as he stands in front of the ruins of his house

The Survey Corp had managed to make it to Shingingha (probably spelt wrong) and Eren managed to lead them to his house. What he had forgoten was that the house was no longer standing, as it still had the bolder stuck in the middle of it, blood and pillars strewn around from when his mother was eatem by the titan he oh so greatly killed.

But still, seeing his house in ruins is enough to make him remember all the times, good and bad, that he had when he was younger.

He looked around at his comrads, whom he now considers his best friends, giving pityful glances at his house or at him.

When comander Erwin walked up to him and placed his large hand on his sholder, he didn't so much as flinch at the touch. "Are you going to be okay, Eren?" He spoke in a consered tone.

Eren let out a shakey sigh. "I-I just need a few minutes to gather my thoughts and sanity, sir." He mumbled and gestured to the curb not far from where they were standing.

The blonde nodded and gave his sholder a light squeeze before turning and making his way towards the pityful Hanji and ever stotic Levi.

Eren sighed again when he connected to the earth and pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hugging himself for comfort.

He eyed his house again and felt his lip quiver and eyes become glassy. He put his head into his knees and pulled them closer to his chest, trying to keep himself from crying.

Mikasa noticed Eren's distress and strode over to him, sitting down and pulling him into a one armed hug.

Eren rested his head on her sholder and sighed. "I can't believe were back." He mumbled.

"Me neither." Came the reply, resting her cheek on Eren's head, glancing at her old home. "It looks, different from what I remember.."

"What do you mean?" Eren questioned, raising his head to look at the girl skeptically.

Mikasa sighed. "What I mean, is that the wood looks roten and the blood looks like old copper, but the arrangement of the debris is, pretty much the same." She explained, glancing at Eren, who only nodded in return.

Levi stole a glance at Eren and his adoptive sister before returning his attention to what Erwin is saying.

"Levi, I need you to go get the key from Eren so we can get into the basement." Erwin comands to Levi, making said male's face scrunch up in confusion.

"Erwin, do you not see the state that brat is in?" Levi gestured to Eren, "He needs time to greeve, and the other soldiers, injured or not, need to rest. So calm your exited ass Erwin, the basement can wait, let them rest." He demands to the blonde.

"We don't know how much time we have left Levi. I-We need to gather whatever is in Eren's basement and make it back to base as fast as possible." Erwin countered, making Levi groan and rub the bridge of his nose.

"Wait, what do you mean 'I'?" Levi questioned, noticing Erwin's eyebrows raise, just realizing his slip, he scowled. "Erwin?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at Levi, and turned to Hanji for help, only to find her gone. He sighed and glanced at a slightly more relaxed Eren before returning back to Levi.

"You know my story Levi, I think thats enough confirmation as is. Now, tell me why you want, 'The Brat' as you call him, to rest for a while?" Erwin countered, raising a brow at Levi.

Levi only scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Erwin.

"Answer me Levi, why do you want Eren to rest?" Erwin demanded, only making his scowl deepen.

"Because I know what he's going through." Levi stated before stomping away. Erwin sighed and watched him walk away.

FIN

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done! Sorry its short. Let me know if you want a second chapter, or a continuation.**

**I know I switched perspectives in here, so sorry if it confused you, also sorry if it didn't run smoothly, I write my stuff down in my notebook before typing so I can make changes and change the flow if needed.**

**Sorry for the spelling errors, I have terrible spelling abilities, so AM SORRY!**

**Im going to be saying 'Sorry' for a lot, so SORRY! xD**

**ANYWAYS!**

**As I said at the start, feedback is greatly appreciated, positive and negative, just try not to make it so mean!**

**So... Until next time...**

**CAIO!~**


	2. A Mother Figure

**Welcome back!**

**Thanks for sticking around for chapter 2!**

**I promise this will have you on edge and you will be disappointed AT SOME POINT!**

**ANYWAYS WARNINGS!**

**\- Swearing ( alot in this chapter )**

**\- Hanji ( she needs a warning! )**

**\- Cliffhanger! ( sorry not sorry )**

**And I think thats it!**

**So... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eren was perfectly content with sitting with Mikasa until Armin called her over.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" She asked, earning a nod from Eren. And with his answer she left to see what Armin wanted.

And thats how Eren found himself sitting on the curb alone again, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

He looked back at his old home, grasping his key from around his neck, and remembering his mother at the hands of the smiling titan, getting the life squeezed out of her before being brought to the creature's mouth to be bit in half.

"What are you thinking about, Brat?" Came the voice of Levi, startleing Eren with a jump.

He let go of his key and whipped his head around to stare at the shorter male, causing his bangs to get in his eyes.

Eren let out a quiet groan before a hand came and moved his bangs out of his eyes, causing his face to heat up.

"There." Levi mumbled when the stray hairs were out of the brunettes face.

Eren mumbled a small 'Thanks' before returning his attention back to the ruins that were his home after he received a curt nod from Levi.

"It's like a shitstorm came through here and only landed on your house." Levi said, trying to lighten the mood, earning a light chuckle from Eren.

"If you think Reiner and Bertholt breaking the gate as a shitstorm, then yeah, it was a pretty big shitstorm." Eren sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Levi eyed the teen before sighing and sitting next to Eren, cringing when he landed on the dirty ground. "This place needs to be cleaned. You'd think the rain and snow should have washed away the blood already." He spat, then the realization hit. "Wait... If it rained AT ALL over the last five years, then the blood would be gone." Levi's eyes widened, he looked at Eren who had the same expression.

"Someone's been here reciently." Eren gasped out, Levi nodded in agreement. He looked back at his house, "Fuck."

"Did you guy's figure it out yet?" Spoke Armin with Mikasa equally shook by his side.

"Yeah, but who would be there? We didn't run into Reiner or Bertholt on the way here, so what the fuck is going on?" Eren ground out through clenched teeth, starting to stand when a hand from Levi stopped him.

"Control your emotions Jeager. If the person is injured, like the blood says they are, then they most likely are still inside." Levi cautioned, "or what's left of the inside."

The remark Levi made earned a pointes glare from Eren, that had him impressed.

"If someone is in there, shouldn't we see if they're ok?" Asked Armin.

Levi and Mikasa nodded and turned to Eren who was, once again, staring at his house. Levi sighed before hitting him on the top of his head, which Mikasa glared at, and snapping him out of his trance with a small yelp.

"You okay Eren?" Mikasa asks in her motherly tone.

Eren sighed for the umpteenth time before answering, "Am I ever ok?" Making Mikasa narrow her eyes at him.

Armin shifted uncomfortably and Levi only stared blankly before the blonde spoke. "I'm going to go tell Comander Erwin what we, um, talked about." Levi nodded and Armin excused himself before making his way to Erwin.

"Comander Erwin!" He called to get the man's attention as he jogged up to him.

The blonde turned when his name was called and forced a small smile. "Hello Armin." He said when Armin stopped next to him. "What can I help you with?"

Armin let a few moments pass to catch his breath. When he regained a regular breathing speed, he spoke. "Sir, does it seem a bit odd to you that the blood looks, I don't know, a little fresh?" Armin asked, tense.

Erwin's eyebrows raised as he looked at the, indeed, fresh blood trail leading right to a suspicious passage in the rubble. He called over Hanji.

"What's up eyebrows?" The crazed scientist asked when she met up with Erwin and Armin.

Erwin nodded to the teen and asked him to explain to Hanji why he called her over.

"I think someone might be in Eren's house, very injured, or dead, with all the blood around." Armin explained, letting Hanji take it all in.

Levi watched from afar how Hanji's eyebrows raise and jaw drop, and sighed, turning his attention back to the two brats he was, somehow, still sitting with.

"Mikasa, fuckin-, sto-, do-, OH FOR THE LIVE OF GOD! MIKASA STOP POKING MY FACE!" Eren cried and sheilded his face with his hands from his adoptive sister.

When Eren removed his hands from his face to glare at his sister, somthing near the blood trail caught his eye. He stood up and moved closer to get a better look.

"Eren?" Mikasa called and looked at the trail too. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth, and Eren's blood ran cold when he saw a familiar figure emerge from the rubble. "No..." She mumbled and fell to her knees, choking out a sob.

Levi looked between the two, expecting an answer, which was given when Eren said one word.

"M-mom?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**Plot twist I know! But it'll help progress the story in later chapters for the ERERI part of this fic.**

**And if you think this is the spoiler, its not. EREN'S MOTHER IS, INDEED DEAD!**

**Wow that sounded mean. xD**

**ANYWAYS!**

**The spoiler will also be in later chapters, I'll post a warning before the chapter if you don't want manga spoilers.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, am bad at spelling!**

**Als****o, if you stay long enough, just know I probably won't post over the weekends, cuz school's a BITCH!** **And I need rest!**

**So... Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


	3. In The Next Life

**Welcome Back!**

**So... You're that into the story, huh?**

**Well, GOOD NEWS! CH 3 IS OUT NOW!**

**I'm typing this in science, so hi!**

**Sorry if the beginning is a little messy, I didn't know how to start off.**

**ANYWAYS WARNINGS!**

**-Character death! ( Guess who! )**

**-Depressed and cold Eren! ( You'll find out what I mean ;P )**

**-Crazy Carla!**

**And I think thats all...**

**SO!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****X**

M-mom?!" Eren choked out, not believing what he's seeing. The figure turned around.

"Eren?" It called, and Eren walked up to it, because it sounded exactually like his mother.

But, how could it if his mother died? Was it a ghost? A figment of his imagination? Some sick joke?

"Eren!" Called a voice from behind him. He turned and saw the worried expression on Levi's face. Eren looked for what seemed like an eternity at Levi before the man stood.

The teen swallowed thickly when Levi made his way to Eren, and nearly shrieked when he felt two arms wrap around his torso from behind.

"Eren, baby, is that you?" Cooed Carla, shocking Eren to stiffness, sending a look of shock and horror to Levi.

"H-how are you here?" Eren asked, "You, I saw you die!" Eren shivered when he felt Carla nuzzle her face in the crook of his neck.

"Eren, baby, I never died! I've been here the whole time, waiting for you since your father couldn't." She explained, and Eren frowned.

"You and dad both died. So how are you HERE?" He asked, moving out of Carla's grip to get a better look at her. She had the dress she was wearing when she was eaten drenched in blood and wripped in places that left little to the imagination, her hair was still brown, but with grey and red mixed in, and her face was covered in blood with dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Eren took a few steps back while shaking his head, trying to figure out HOW his mother, who he was certain died, was still standing.

Carla smiled sweetly from the horror that made itself known on Eren's face, and walked next to the still sobbing Mikasa, leaving a trail of red behind her.

"It's alright Mika, I'm here." She hushed and reached up a distorted hand to pat Mikasa's head, but was stopped by a hand on one if her many cuts, she hissed at the pain.

"Don't touch her." Eren said coldly, suprising everyone around him.

Carla frowned, and yanked her scarred arm back. "Do you not trust me, Eren?"

"I don't trust anything that comes back from the dead." Eren spat, drawing his blade to point the sharp edge at the woman's neck.

Armin, Hanji, Erwin and Mikasa gasped while Levi narrowed his eyes. "E-Eren! You're not going to do what I think you're gonna do, are you? It's your mother!" Armin shrieked, starteling the two next to him, and gathering the attention of some around to hear.

Eren frowned and cursed under his breath. "My mother died five years ago Armin. Did you forget? This is not my mother." He spat, gripping the blade tighter.

"But still! Aren't you glad she's back!" Armin called, tears brimming in his eyes, Eren froze.

Was he glad his dead mother is alive after he clearly saw her get chomped in half by a titan? That's a stupid question, of course he is! BUT HOW is she back? Half of her body was titan food, and the other half was turned to fertilizer. So how is she here when her body is decomposing in titan acid?

"Do it."

Eren's eyes widened, sweat dripping down his temple, as he turned to the sound of the voice.

"Jeager." Levi spoke, "If your mother is really dead, then the poor excuse of a woman in front of you isn't her."

Eren looked at Levi in shock, and Levi looked at Eren with a distressed expression.

Eventually, they both snaped out of their transe and nodded. Eren turned back to the woman covered in gashes and blood that made his stomach turn, raised his sword, and slashed off her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**Wow!**

**That was fun to write!**

**My notebook version was kind of bland, so I spiced it up a little!**

**I finished this in French class, so yay! (Suprised I didn't get yelled at)**

**So... What did you think? A bit much? Did you guess right for who was gonna die? Were you able to imagine ANYTHING?**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Thanks for sticking around the last, like, two days!**

**Wow, I did this much in two days...**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar ereors, am bad at spelling!**

**Also sorry for making it so short, I wanted to make this suspencefull, as well as help make it easier for the future ERERI!**

**Cuz thats what it is, isn't it?**

**So... Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


	4. Regrets

**Welcome Back!**

**This is, the shortest, and final chapter to this stor****y!**

**This was literly, like, a page in my notebook!**

**Sorry this took a little bit longer to update, I had most of the story written down on TUESDAY and didn't get back to school till today, so... SORRY!**

**ANYWAYS WARNINGS!**

**\- Fluff ( Its cute, ok! )**

**And I think thats it!**

**So... On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three days have passed since the incident, and everyone is still shook.

Eren lay in his cell, on his bed, staring at the ceiling, legs and hair sprawled in every direction.

The opening and closing of the basement door caught his attention, as did the tapping of shoes down the stairs.

"How are you feeling brat?" Came the monotone voice of Levi, walking to the cell door and unlocking it.

Eren sighed and sat up, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap. "Terrible, thanks for asking." He replied bluntly, eyeing Levi.

The man only sighed and leaned against the wall nearest to Eren's bed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

After a few minutes of comfortable scilence, Levi asked a question that made Eren feel uncomfortable.

"Do you regret what you did?"

Letting out a scilent gasp, Eren replied moments later. "No, I don't regret it." Looking at levi, who looked generally shocked, he shrugged. "I put her out of her misury. She came back alive only to suffer more than she allready has."

Levi's expression softened and he moved to sit next to Eren on the matress, landing with a soft plop.

"Eren, you really are a brat, you know that?" Levi said, turning to look Eren in the eye.

The teen smiled softly before leaning forward, capturing Levi's lips in a sweet kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments before their eyes drifted closed, and Levi pushed back, lips dancing with Eren's

After a few minutes, Levi pulled back, a soft smile on his face. "You just proved my point Eren." And said teen only laughed in response before capturing Levi's lips with his own again, and again, and again.

FIN

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**I loved the ending, it was cute. :)**

**So... What did you think?**

**Was it fluffy enough for you?**

**I typed this out in one of my classes again, am a rebel!**

**WHY AM I NOT GETTING YELLED AT THOUGH?!**

**FYI, I HATE my new geometry teacher! SHe doesn't teach us and expects us to know it immediately, and her voice is annoying!**

**Sorry for the small rant. xD**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Tell me what you thinked in the reviews, they are always appreciated!**

**And, give me story Ideas! I want YOU to pick out what I write so you guys can be happy!**

**So... Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


End file.
